Summer Keselowski
'Nicknames' Sum, Reammus, Sunny, Murry(mostly used by Trevor), Little Steely(mostly used by Brad in reference to Summer being a huge fan of the Pittsburgh Steelers) 'Early Life' Summer is the youngest child of Bob and Kay Keselowski and the youngest sister of Brad and Brian Keselowski. Summer had adopted the racing lifestyle from her family. 'Life Before Racing' Growing up, Summer was a kid who wanted to accomplish anything in her path, and she didn't care who she had to hurt or to make mad or whatever. And the one thing that was in her path that she wanted to accomplish was, racing. There were two reasons on why Summer had wanted to be a racecar driver: 1. Her family were racers and she wanted to continue that. 2. When she was thirteen, she saw the 1998 Daytona 500, where Dale Earnhardt Sr. ended up winning the race where it took him 20+ years to do so. After seeing that race, Summer so wanted to have that moment in her life and just be a part of the Daytona 500. 'NASCAR Career' Summer began her NASCAR career when she was just sixteen years old, somehow sneaking around the 'you have to be 18 to race in NASCAR' rule as she raced in the Craftsman Truck Series (now known as the Camping World Truck Series) driving the #29 Truck for her family-owned K-Automotive Motorsports team. Summer had made her debut at Daytona International Speedway, where she captured the pole and went on to win the race. Because of her win at Daytona, she was the youngest person to win a NASCAR-sanctioned race and the first woman to win a NASCAR sanctioned race. The next race at Homestead-Miami Speedway, she got purposefully turned around and went straight into the wall head-first by Truck Series driver Tina Rogers, which she was quoted after that race, 'Summer is just a rookie who just had her big break way early in her seasson. Well, I'm here to tell her a hard-fetl welcome to the Craftsman Truck Series'. Tina and Summer went on to have a season and a half long rivarly, which had ended at ORP. Reason why was that both drivers were told by NASCAR officials that they have to make up their differences, or they would be both suspended for the rest of the season. In the 2003 Truck Series season, Summer had engaged in a verbal rivarly with former Winston Cup (now known as the Sprint Cup Series) driver Lauren Durango which was all because Lauren was questioning Summer's place in NASCAR, stating that the only reason that Summer was even in NASCAR was because of her family. If it wasn't for them, she wouldn't even be here. That verbal rivarly between Summer and Lauren had lasted the whole 2003 Truck Series season. Summer had gotten into another rivarly in 2004, but this time, it was with Brad Keselowski, which started as Mansfield. Brad and Summer were battling for position, where Brad had accidentally spun Summer, making her hit the wall, and making her finish 20th, last truck on the lead lap, and Brad finished 16th. Summer was quoted after the race was, 'I don't care if he's family. If you piss me off, that person will regret it'. Brad and Summer ended up battling with each other up till the third race of the 2005 season. That was were Brad held off Bobby Hamilton so that it would allow Summer to win that race, which was Summer's second win of the 2005 season, with the first race coming at Daytona International Speedway. Summer was quiet when it came to rivarlies during the rest of the 2005 and 2006 seasons. Summer didn't resign to drive for K-Automotive Motorsports because they were suffering from lack of sponsorship. During the off season before the 2007 NASCAR season, Summer had recieved a call from team owner Roger Penske. Roger had asked Summer if she would drive his #12 Verizon Wireless Dodge for the full 2007 Busch Series (now known as the Nationwide Series) seaosn. Summer had accepted his offer, and completed the 2007 season with four wins and thirty-five top 10 finishes. Summer had resigned with Penske for a four year contract extension in 2008, where the contract will end in 2012. Summer completed the 2008 season with four wins, thirty four top 10 finishes and one DNF which was via an accident at the spring Bristol race at Bristol Motor Speedway. Things were going well for Summer in the rivarly catagory, but that changed when the 2009 Nationwide Series Michigan Race rolled around. Summer and Sprint Cup Series driver Kyle Busch were battling each other all day during the race. At the final few laps of the event, Summer was quoted as 'slowing' Kyle down on the track, which would have prevented Kyle for the win, as well as she had prevented herself for getting another win at her home track for the second time in her Nationwide Series career.Without knowing, Summer had allowed Brad to drive past the two of them to get the win for himself at their home track. After the race, Summer and Kyle had gotten out of their respective cars and was getting into each other's faces about what had happened. When they were doing their respective interviews, Kyle had quoted about Summer that she was, 'stupid for what she did to herself and him' and an 'idiot for doing it in the first place'. Summer quoted about Kyle, saying that, 'it isn't the 'Kyle Busch Show'. It's the NASCAR Nationwide Series. I race drivers the way they drive me, and I'm not going to lie down and give someone a win'. That was the only confrontation on the track between Summer and Kyle. But that didn't stop them for battling for the 2009 Nationwide Series Championship, which came down to the final race at Homestead-Miami Speedway. But, because of the win at the track, it was Summer that came out on top and won the 2009 Nationwide Series Championship. It was the first championship for her, and for Penske Racing. It also made her the first ever woman to win a NASCAR-sanctioned championship. Summer had finished the season with six wins and thirty-five top 10 finishes. When the 2010 NASCAR season rolled around, Summer was once again involved in a rivarly, but, she was 'inbetween a rock and a hard place' between the rivarly between Brad and NASCAR driver Carl Edwards, where it was a Gateway crash between Carl and Brad where Summer (sitting in third place at the time), took advantage of it and won the race. After the race, she was quoted while in Victory Lane saying, 'Look. I don't care what Brad and Carl do to each other. It's their business and why I'm involved as of now, I don't know. But I will get involved with it with more force if Carl puts Brad in the hospital for what they do on the trak or even worse..." When the 2010 season ended, Summer was second in points behind Brad, who had also won his first championship in his NASCAR career. Summer aos had six wins and thirty five top 10 finishes. So far in the 2011 season, Keselowski has won thirteen times, which is (so far) her career high race wins. She is also (as of now) seventeen points ahead second place Ricky Stenhouse Jr. in the 2011 NASCAR Nationwide Series Points standings heading into the second last race of the Nationwide Series season at Phoenix. Coming into the Ford 300 Nationwide Race at Homestead-Miami Speedway, Summer had qualified fourth for the event, and had failed to win the race as it was Brad who won the race. Summer ended up winning her second Nationwide Seres championship in her fifth season of racing in the Nationwide Series. Her first won came in 2009 after holding off Kyle Busch by just 5 points. This year, she'd held off Ricky Stenhouse Jr. by forty five points. It was also noted that Ricky was the first person to congratulate her on her Championship victory, following by everyone who was in the race. Summer than became the first woman to win multiple championships. Summer is also set to make her Sprint Cup debut at the AAA Texas 500 race at Texas Motor Speedway in order to prepare herself for the full Sprint Cup season in 2012. She is also set to race the Kobalt Tools 500 at Phoenix International Raceway and the Ford-400 at Homestead-Miami Speedway. At the AAA Texas 500 Sprint Cup race, she qualified seventh for the event and finished second, behind race winner Tony Stewart. 'Relationship with Trevor Bayne' At the Scotts Turf Builder 300 race at Bristol Motor Speedway was where Summer had met Trevor. They'd hung out after they'd met and became great friends. Then on the last race of the season (Ford 300 at Homestead-Miami Speedway), was where Trevor asked SUmmer out, which she said yes to. 'Personal Life' Summer is the youngest child of Bob and Kay Keselowski, and the youngest sibling of Brad and Brian Keselowski. Summer is a huge fan of the Pittsburgh Steelers. She has a Terrible Towel that she takes with her on the road. She also went to the Steelers' last three Superbowl appearances: Superbowl XL on February 5, 2006 where they'd won 21-10 against the Seattle Seahawks. Superbowl XLIII on February 1, 2009 where Pittsburgh won 27-23 against the Arizona Cardinals and Superbowl XLV where the Steelers lost 31-25 against the Greenbay Packers. She also has a photo taken of her with every member of the Steelers that she takes on the road with her as well. Siblings: Brian Keselowski Brad Keselowski 'Friends/Enemies' Friends: Brad Keselowski, Brian Keselowski, Jayden Penske, Will Power, Cassandra Power, Ryan Briscoe, Bridget Briscoe, Danica Patrick, Kaylee Patrick, Shea Earnhardt, Dale Earnhardt Jr., Ryan Newman, Ashley Newman, Kurt Busch, Tyra Busch, Carl Edwards (after the 2010 rivarly with Brad), Skye Edwards Enemies: Anyone who feuds with Brad or Trevor. 'Twitter Account' Keselowski's Twitter account is @beautyfromMichigan12 and she uses it to talk to her friends, family and fans whenever she gets a chance. She also posts pictures of herself and Trevor whenever she has a chance to and also posts photos of her and Brad whenever get gets a chance. Category:Racing OC's